Outcast
220px |author=''Coming Following Release'' |cover artist=''Wayne McLoughlin'' |Cover= Stormfur and Brook |publish date=22 April 2008 |isbn=ISBN:9780060892081 |editions=Hardcover |summary=Firestar’s grandchildren–Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw–progress in their training to become Warrior and Medicine cats and are drawn for different reasons to the mountains and the Tribe of Rushing Water.}} Outcast is the third volume in the Power of Three series. Stormfur and Brook are the cats on the cover. The Bookjacket The Blurb There will be three, Kin of your Kin... Who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. A secret prophecy shapes the lives of Firestar's grandchildren, but only one of the three knows about it. Jaypaw is captivated by the power it promises, and he believes the key to that power may lie buried in the distant past -- with the ancient cats who once walked these woods and now prowl through his dreams. His search for answers leads him toward the mountains -- the home of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Lionpaw and Hollypaw feel drawn to the mountains too, for different reasons. But the mountains hide secrets as well as answers, and if the three cats find a way to get there, they may discover more than they ever expected. Cover Art The two cats on the front cover have been recognized as Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim. There is an error in Brook's design however, she is drawn with amber eyes instead of her real eye color, gray. Detailed Plot Summary After rescuing the WindClan kits from the tunnels, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw resume their daily lives. Each finds the aspect of traveling to the mountains intriguing, and when Talon and Night from the Tribe of Rushing Water come to ThunderClan to ask Stormfur and Brook to come back, they get their chance at last. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight go to recruit their old companions from the journey to the Sun-Drown-Place: Tawnypelt and Crowfeather. Additionally, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and even Jaypaw set out to the mountains to help the Tribe, as they were being terrorized by intruders. Stormfur and Brook originally came from the mountains, but were banished by Stoneteller when too many cats died during an attack led by Stormfur. Once there, the Clan cats start whipping the Tribe into shape, teaching every cat how to fight like the Clans. The tribes did not really like the idea of "boundaries", and they did not want to give up their traditions. Jaypaw once again tries to find out about the mysterious prophecy: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the powers of the stars in their paws" But he doesn't find out much, to his dismay. In the end, the Tribe manage to drive out the invaders, mostly thanks to Lionpaw (with Tigerstar's help), who came back from the battle covered in blood...from the intruders. In the end, Jaypaw decides to tell Hollypaw and Lionpaw about the prophecy, saying, "Listen, there's something I have to tell you...", ending the book. In addition, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw become warriors. Their warrior names are now Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker. See Also Allegiances Chapter-by-Chapter Notes Character List Book Cover Gallery Category: Power of Three Series Category: Outcast Category: Books